


Cotton Candy

by maria-sama (satsunyan)



Series: New York City, Lesbians and Longboards [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Longboarding!AU, Love Live! Sunshine - Freeform, New York City setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/maria-sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about people who are like cotton candy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Cotton Candy is like...

Despite the continuous annoying winks and various ‘Italian Greetings of Harassment,’ Kurosawa Dia was actually surprised to find some peace and quiet on this nice morning she spent in the park.  The usual people who used their skateboards and longboards were around and it was a refreshing sight.

Because of the opening of a nearby playground, there were food stalls everywhere that were put up for the children visiting. Dia smiled at the refreshing scenery before suddenly hearing the voice of her  _ not _ -friend approaching her.

“Dia~” 

“What is it, Mari- _ san _ ?” She made it sound as stern and formal as she could.

Mari suddenly hugged herself as if being hit by invisible bullets. “Ouch~ You hurt me, Dia~ You don’t have to add the – _ san _ to my name~” 

“I will do what I want, and adding –san to your name is part of that.” She looked away with a loud ‘hmph’ 

“O- Oh. Don’t be angry~ I’m here to make it up to you~” Mari approached her with her best puppy eyes, and smiled when Dia yielded. “Here~” 

Mari handed her a stick of cotton candy. “I thought this would suit you instead of flowers~”

“Are you trying to insult me, Mari- _ san _ ?” Dia glared at her before turning at the stick of cotton candy with varying colors. 

“N-No! That’s not true! I am very sincere!” Mari frowned and held the cotton candy towards her, waiting for her to take it. “I think you are like a cotton candy, Dia~”

Dia blinked. “How so?”

“You are soft and sweet, especially when you are not angry, which is really warm~” Mari suddenly put a finger on her jaw. “But then, when you’re left alone, you suddenly become cold and stale. Just like a cotton candy!”

The black haired female balled her hands into fists as she prevented her anger to build into a full blown shouting fest. “…MA~ RI~ SAN~” She raised her hands at her, her eyes looking like she’s suddenly capable of murder.

“OH MY. PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME.” Mari suddenly handed the cotton candy to a nearby child who happened to know her, and sprinted for a run. “But it does fit you, Dia~”

“THIS ISN’T HOW YOU MAKE A SINCERE APOLOGY TO SOMEONE!” Dia ran after her, one hand raised in a fist. “ALSO, YOU DON’T DESCRIBE SOMEONE AS STALE.”

“But~”

“NO BUTS. GET BACK HERE!”

“ _ Ahn~” _

“STOP MAKING WEIRD NOISES!” 

(Cotton Candy/END)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I also lost my sides somewhere. LOL Special thanks to @g_luceroth for the eternally lost sides with PRing!


End file.
